


Le retour de l'époux bien aimé.

by drakhus67820



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Oral Sex, Queen in the North, R Plus L Equals J, but a Stark too, faegon rules the south
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: Daenerys pense au année après la Grande Guerre.Ainsi qu'a l'abscence de son mari.Ecrit pour le Jonerys Secret Santa 2018.English version here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128364





	Le retour de l'époux bien aimé.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernLights37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernLights37/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Northerlight37.  
> Traduit en anglais par Thescarletgarden. liens:https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128364  
> Corrigé par Tidusssfan.

Année 309 après la conquête, six ans après la défaite du Roi de la Nuit. Blanport, capitale des royaumes des Targaryen du Nord.

 

                Daenerys observait avec plaisir la baie de la capitale des royaumes du Nord, des centaines de navires allaient et venaient chaque jour. C’était avec une grande joie, et une fierté indéniable, qu’elle pouvait dire que sous son règne, et celui de son bien aimé roi, que le Royaume avait prospéré d’une façon qui n’avait pas été vu depuis cent ans.

 

                Faire de Blanport la capitale n’avait pas été un choix facile à faire, surtout pour Jon. Mais avec Winterfell en ruine ainsi que son isolement cela avait été le choix logique. Lord Manderly fut plus que ravit de voir sa ville choisit. L’Antre de Loup fut réaménagé et agrandit, devenant en quelques années à la fois une formidable forteresse et un palais digne de la famille Targaryen.

 

                _« Pourtant, songea-t-elle, les choses auraient pu être bien différentes. »_

 

                La trahison de Cersei et d’Euron ajouté à la Compagnie Dorée débarquant sur les côtes des Terres de l’Orage, trahissant à son tour la Reine Démente au profit d’Aegon l’Imposteur ainsi que celle de Dorne et des Tyrell fut une coupe amère à avaler, privant les armées coalisées de ravitaillement.

               

                Jamais, Daenerys n’avait ressenti un tel désespoir, fort heureusement le salut était venu d’Arya Stark, revenu de son exil à Braavos, celle-ci apportait avec elle l’amitié du Sea Lord et l’assurance d’un commerce prospère. Ravitaillé par Essos et protégé par les navires Fer-Née ayant fui la tyrannie d’Euron, le ravitaillement se fit sans heurt.

 

                La reine rejoignit son bureau, recouvert de notes et de lettres, une en particulier retint son attention. Le parchemin était usé, à force d’être lu et relu chaque jour, ou plutôt chaque heure. Le sceau de cire était presque devenu invisible à force d’être dans sa main. Daenerys connaissait les mots de la lettre presque par cœur. Pourtant à chaque fois qu’elle la relisait elle pouvait entendre l’accent rude du Nord lui dire ces mots si doux. Daenerys poussa un soupir, son époux lui manquait tellement.

 

                _« Je ressemble à une jeune femme qui vient à peine de fleurir, s’amusa la reine en pensée. »_

 

                Aujourd’hui, six ans après la fin de la guerre, Le Nord avait finis de payer sa dette envers Braavos. Son Jon était partit avec dix-mille soldats prêté main-forte à la cité libre alors qu’il menait une guerre contre Norvos et Qohor, qui s’étaient alliés. C’était une des conséquences de sa prise de pouvoir sur les Dothraki, avec plus aucun raid pour menacer le commerce en Essos, celui-ci avait explosé…et avec lui les rivalités entre les cités Etat.

 

                Les Tigres de Volantis désiraient reprendre le pouvoir qu’ils avaient eu au début du siècle de sang, il y a quatre cent ans. Lys fut la première à tomber, Tyrosh se rallia à Volantis. Seule Myr résistait encore à Volantis. Un combat ardu soutenu financièrement par Braavos et la Baie des Dragons. Norvos et Qohor s’étaient alliés bien décidés à ne pas laisser Volantis se taillé la part du lion. Il y a six ans, la Ligue de la Rhoyne fut créée. Au sortit de l’Hiver, il y a un peu plus d’un an, La Ligue décida de se laisser dans une ambitieuse campagne d’expansion, leurs cibles ? Braavos et son richissime port.

 

                La Banque de Fer, fit tout d’abord appel à l’Imposteur, qui avait bien profité du soutien de la Banque de Fer lorsqu’il usurpât le trône de fer. Mais en plus d’être un faux dragon c’était aussi un idiot. Trainant à répondre, puis en n’envoyant à peine cinq mille hommes, son aide fut au mieux négligeable au pire…une tentative de sabotage. Mais les malheurs de l’idiot du sud firent le bonheur des monarques du Nord.

 

                Le conseil royal tout comme le couple royal avait immédiatement vu l’opportunité de venir en aide à Braavos son principale partenaire commercial avec la fermeture des routes en direction du Bief. Daenerys avait elle-même négociée avec le Sea Lord, obtenant des avantages non négligeables de la ville et surtout l’abandon du soutien de la Banque de Fer à Aegon l’Idiot. Toutefois à son grand malheur son Jon avait dû partir, les laissant elle et leurs enfants pour mener l’Armée Royale au combat.  Le choix d’envoyer plutôt l’armée royale, crée avec les reste de l’armée coalisée, l’idée venant de Jon, anticipait un jeu déloyal de la part de la marionnette du sud, Jon fit renforcer les frontières, plusieurs milliers d’hommes furent appelés et mis en garnison dans les Terres de l’Ouest et les Riverland. Assez pour dissuader toute tentative de la part des armées d’Aegon.

 

                Jon prouva une nouvelle fois ses talents de tacticiens, tout comme il l’avait fait en ralliant les seigneurs de Nord loyaux, les sauvageons et les survivants de l’armée de Stannis Baratheon, il fit reculer la ligne de front, puis reconquit les territoires perdus de Braavos. Puis en une série de trois batailles, Jon défit les armées de la Ligue sur son propre territoire. Ses talents de diplomate, qu’il s’était découvert durant la guerre avec les Bolton et qu’il avait aiguisés durant son règne d’abord comme roi du Nord puis en tant que Roi Targaryen des Royaumes du Nord, il parvint à convaincre Braavos de la futilité de se livrer à une vengeance impitoyable contre la ligue.

 

                Bien sûr tout n’était pas rose, un traité devait être signé dans six mois, et il serait négocié ici à Blanport. Le conseiller Velaryon avait des sueurs froides alors qu’il s’affairait avec les dignitaires étrangers. A l’instar des seigneurs de claque-pince ainsi que le castellan de Dragonstone, c’était les seul seigneurs des Crownlands à être restés loyal à Daenerys plutôt que de la trahir au profit de l’imposteur.

 

                Aujourd’hui Daenerys comptait encore plus les jours, bientôt, la reine serait réunie avec son mari. Sa famille serait enfin à nouveau complète après presque neuf mois sans Jon. Elle n’était pas la seule à attendre avec impatience, leurs deux magnifiques enfants étaient eux aussi impatients de revoir leur père.

 

                Deux coups à la porte de chêne sortir la reine de ses pensées vagabondes.

 

  * Entré.



 

                A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas l’un de ses conseillers qui pénétrât dans la chambre. Habillé d’une tunique noir aux broderies rouge, autour de son cou un foulard rouge, une pièce de soierie qu’elle lui avait offert il y a maintenant plusieurs années, cachait les horribles cicatrices que des traitres de jadis avaient laissé sur son corps.  Ses robustes bottes de cuir renforcé claquant contre le parquet de bois, jusqu’à rejoindre le tapis, ou ses pas s’arrêtèrent et qu’il la regarde comme si il allait la dévorer. Le visage long et sévère de Jon Targaryen s’éclaira alors qu’il lui offrait un sourire dont lui seul avait les secrets.

 

                Oubliant toute bienséance, Daenerys se hâta de faire le tour de son bureau pour se jeter dans les bras de son mari. Jon passa ses bras autour de sa taille alors que ses mains emprisonnaient le visage de son époux. Il n’offrit aucune résistance lorsqu’elle le tira vers elle, Daenerys savoura le gout de son bien-aimé alors qu’elle l’embrassait.  

 

  * Daenerys…



               

                La voix de Jon et son accent du Nord envoyèrent des frissons de plaisir dans le dos de la reine. Amour, désir, et possessivité, c’était les tons qu’elle percevait dans le simple énoncé de son nom.

 

                Son épouse, ne répondit toutefois pas, avec toute l’autorité qu’elle avait repris possession des lèvres de son époux, bien décidé à profiter de ce court moment de paradis.

 

                Sans grande surprise, son mari s’abandonna très vite à l’étreinte aimante de sa femme. Très rapidement, ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de ses fesses, les agrippant fermement, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire échapper à Daenerys un gémissement de plaisir.

 

  * Jon…pas ici, protesta son épouse d’une voix faible.
  * J’ai donné l’ordre qu’on ne soit pas dérangé, fredonna Jon tout en déplaçant son épouse jusqu’à ce qu’elle touche le bureau.



 

                Rassurée et remplit de désir, Daenerys n’attendit pas pour commencer à déshabillé son mari jusqu’à ce celui-ci ne soit plus qu’en pantalon et en bottes, son érection très clairement visible au travers des vêtements. Sans hésité, Daenerys prit grand plaisir à cajoler sa verge au travers de l’étoffe, sa paume caressant son membre de haut en bas alors qu’elle se léchait les lèvres en prévision de ce qu’allait être la suite. Jon répondit en nature, et avant même qu’elle ne le remarque, elle se retrouva avec son pantalon à terre, tandis que les bras musclés de Jon l’asseyait sur le bureau.

 

                Lorsque Jon se mit à genoux son épouse ne put s’empêché de plaisantait à ce sujet.

 

  * En train de plier le genou mon mari ?
  * Plutôt en train de me mettre au travail.



 

                Ses yeux d’obsidienne brillaient d’amusement un court moment, avant qu’ils ne s’obscurcissent davantage à cause de la luxure. Jon lui retira ses petits vêtements d’un geste rapide. A peine avaient-ils quittés leur emplacement que la bouche chaleureuse de Jon les remplaça.

 

                Comme il le lui avait dit plus tôt, il se mit au travail. Et quel merveilleux travail ! Sa langue léchait chaque coin et recoin de son sexe, se concentrant autour de son petit bouton. Abandonnant toute retenue, Daenerys se coucha complètement sur le bureau profitant pleinement du travail oral que lui offrait son mari. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir lorsque l’un des doigts de Jon se joignit à la danse que lui offrait sa langue. Daenerys passa ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de son époux, approchant encore plus sa tête de sa chatte.

 

                Elle se perdit dans le plaisir que lui offrait son bien aimé. Avec le recul, la reine n’avait pas connue tant d’hommes que cela, mais des trois, Jon était le seul à toujours faire passer son plaisir avant le sien. Son tendre et bien aimé Jon.

                Daenerys était brulante de désir, lorsqu’elle décida qu’elle en avait assez. Qu’elle voulait plus. Et ce qu’elle voulait c’était sentir la queue de son mari en elle. Rapidement elle se releva, gagna un gémissement de protestation de Jon qu’elle fit taire en l’embrassant. Les lèvres de son amant avaient le gout de son jus ce qui ne faisait que l’exciter encore plus.  Leurs langues reprirent leurs jeux de domination. Toutefois Jon perdit lorsque la main de Daenerys parvint à dénouer les lacets qui cachaient son dû.

 

                La reine embrassa le cou de son mari, prenant un grand soin à se montrer la plus douce possible lorsque qu’elle lécha les cicatrices qui le mutilait. Comme toujours, elle se fit autant un devoir qu’un plaisir de laisser sa langue les parcourir. C’était son rituel, une habitude qu’elle avait prise dès leur première nuit ensemble sur le navire qui les menaient au Nord pour la Grande Guerre.

 

                Avec un petit fredonnement de plaisir, Daenerys prit la verge de son mari dans sa main lui offrant des va et vient qui ne manquèrent pas de lui arracher un grognement de satisfaction. Elle embrassa le bout de son sexe, avant de glisser sur les côtés, déposant des baisers tout le long de sa verge. Lorsqu’elle releva les yeux pour regarder, elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire tout en rougissant. Elle ne pouvait que remercier le fait qu’elle était déjà à genoux ou le regard qu’il lui lançait l’y aurait mise. Ses yeux brillaient de luxure et de désir. Jon ressemblait véritablement à un dragon en cet instant.

 

                La reine décida de mettre fin au délicieux supplice de son mari et prit son membre entre ses lèvres, goutant avec plaisir à la sensation de la chair qui pulsait de plaisir dans sa bouche. Daenerys tourna et retourna sa langue contre son bout, sa main droite sur l’une des fesses musclé de Jon prenant grande joie à le griffer légèrement. Son autre main ne restât pas oisive, prenant grand plaisirs à masser les bourses de son mari. Ses actes ne restèrent pas vains, son mari la récompensa par la douce musique de ses gémissements de plaisir.

 

                Très vite, Daenerys pouvait sentir que son mari allait venir dans sa bouche. La reine voulait toutefois qu’il vienne autre part en elle. Gagnant un gémissement déçut, elle se releva, calma son mari d’un baiser et se repositionna sur son bureaux. Elle écarta ensuite les cuisses, offrant à son mari une invitation sans appel.

 

                Jon ne se fit pas prier, il aligna sa queue devant la chatte trempée de sa femme et s’enfonça en elle d’un coup. Avant qu’il ne débute ses va et viens, Daenerys prit un moment pour l’attiré à elle. L’étreignant profitant simplement de la présence de son amour, elle l’embrassa, tenta désespérément de lui faire comprendre à qu’elle point il lui avait manqué.

 

  * Je t’aime tellement, mon amour, lui murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Ses yeux aux couleurs sombres fumées brillaient d’amour et de dévotion à son égard. Le même regard qui brillait dans les yeux d’améthyste de Daenerys. Le même regard qu’ils s’étaient échangeait lorsqu’ils avaient prononcés leurs vœux il y a huit ans.



 

                Les va et viens débutèrent, lentement pour commencer. Jon profitait très clairement de la chaleur de son épouse. Cela la rendait folle, surtout lorsqu’il commença à pétrir ses seins, a les embrasser et mordiller ses tétons. Une délicieuse torture.

 

                -Plus vite… mari… _s’il te plait_.

 

                La Reine-dragon appuya sa demanda en resserrant ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Jon obtempéra avec un grognement de plaisir. Ses coups se firent plus rapides, plus forts aussi à son grand plaisir. Son mari entrait de plus en plus profondément en elle, frappant de plus en plus loin alors qu’un orgasme commençait à se former en elle.

 

                Les longs mois solitaires avec pour seul compagnon sa main ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir. Très rapidement, Daenerys poussa un cri de plaisir alors qu’elle venait. Jon ne tarda pas non plus à répandre sa semence en elle.

 

                Le couple était essoufflé, toujours dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Sa majesté le roi avait le visage niché dans le cou de son épouse, prenant de grande respiration, savourant l’odeur de sa bien-aimée. Daenerys câlinait son mari jouant avec ses cheveux tout en déposant des baisers sur ses tempes.

 

                Le moment de tendresse fut malheureusement stoppé lorsque la voix étouffé de Missandei les rappela à la réalité.

 

  * Vos majestés, le prince et la princesse sont de plus en plus impatient de voir leur père, les informa sa loyale servante.



 

                Jon poussa un soupir, avant de se relever. Il était une vision glorieuse, réveillant à nouveau les désirs de sa femme, les muscles toniques et si bien sculptés qu’elle avait appris à adorer. Daenerys se secoua la tête se rappelant que leurs enfants voulaient, eux aussi, voir leur père. Les deux amants échangèrent un sourire complice tout en se rhabillant. Un sourire plein de promesse pour cette nuit et celles à venir. 

               

 

               


End file.
